Konoha Poudlardesque
by KMS Eru
Summary: — Bienvenue à Poudlard, mon jeune garçon. D'où viens-tu exactement ? Mme Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, veuillez prendre soin de ce gentil bonhomme, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit quelque peu déboussolé, ria de bon cœur Albus Dumbledore. HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER ; fic en drabbles


**La date : 22.10.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

J'ai précisé fic en drabbles, bien que ceux-ci surpassent les 100 mots, hehe. Mes chapitres ne feront pas plus de trois pages. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! J'ai tenté de fusionner deux mondes que j'adore, Naruto et Harry Potter. Que cela va-t-il donner ? Pas grand-chose, mais on verra bien…

J'ai commencé Naruto il y a vraiment peu de temps. J'en suis au volume 12 ! Je ne connais donc pas tout par cœur et ne risque absolument pas de vous spoiler, lol. Par contre, vous oui. Alors soyez prudents, :D

Disclaimer :

L'univers de Naruto et d'Harry Potter appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et Joanne Rowling respectivement.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

><p><strong>-I-<strong>

**Konoha Poudlardesque **

**.**

_**« Si son parfum n'est plus dans l'air, à quoi bon encore respirer ? »**_**  
>Fanfan la Tulipe<strong>

.

.

.

— Allez, quoi ! Juste un bol de nouilles, je ne demande rien de plus, se lamenta un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds désordonnés.  
>— Pas question. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Naruto.<p>

Naruto haussa des sourcils puis croisa abruptement des bras. Les cours qu'il venait de pratiquer furent ennuyants, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait faire était de se goinfrer de rāmen. Il en salivait rien qu'en y pensant.

— Peuh ! Puis en fait, je n'ai même pas envie de vos nouilles ! assura-t-il, fort contrarié.

En général, Iruka avait tendance à accepter ce genre de propositions… Pour être honnête, il peinait à comprendre son refus. Iruka haussa des épaules, ne se sentant aucunement affecté par les dires de son élève.

— Tant mieux. Nous sommes tous très occupés aujourd'hui. Sois un peu plus sérieux et réalise ceci. La nourriture passe en deuxième plan, claqua Iruka.

Au fond, offrir un bol de rāmen ne lui serait pas déplaisant. Le temps néanmoins manquait ! Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se le permettre et espérait que Naruto le comprenne assez vite, tout en lui pardonnant.

Peut-être espérait-il un peu trop. Iruka vit du coin de l'œil le futur petit ninja s'éloigner avec vigueur. Les traits du visage toujours plissés de mécontentement, Naruto pressa le pas. Si il y avait tant de trucs à faire, valait mieux pour lui de s'éclipser. Cela ne l'intéressait guère.

— Naruto… ne put s'empêcher de marmonner le chûnin en passant une main lasse sur son front.

Naruto fit comme si de rien n'était, poursuivant son chemin. Des peintures en aérosol l'attendaient prudemment dans l'une de ses planques. Recouvrir le village de graffitis ne ferait pas de mal, songea-t-il, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

— Naruto, cesse ces enfantillages ! gronda Iruka en apparaissant subitement devant un Naruto surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle il s'était déplacé. Ton aide n'embêtera personne. Viens avec moi.

Ce fut l'argument de trop.

— De toute façon on se souvient de mon existence que lorsqu'on a besoin de moi ! Je le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas naze ! Mais un jour, vous verrez ! Vous supplierez ma présence afin de protéger le village, lâcha Naruto avec impatience.

Il venait de vider son sac et ça faisait du bien. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Finalement, c'était ça. Les gens imploraient sa présence uniquement si besoin. Sinon, ils préféraient tous le garder à distance, l'écarter de toute civilisation. Une bête noire que tout le monde fuyait. Sa vue se brouilla. Il enfonça les poings dans ses poches, empêchant ainsi à ses mains de trembler.

— Je ne suis pas naze. J'ai compris, hein… murmura-t-il, tournant le dos à son instructeur.

Iruka baissa légèrement la tête, gardant sagement le silence.

Mais Naruto aurait préféré qu'il le contredise. Ce qu'il ne fit à aucun moment. Alors c'était vrai ? On profitait de lui ? Iruka n'eut même pas l'occasion de raisonner l'apprenti ninja que ce dernier se mettait déjà à courir.

— Naruto, reviens ! Reste là ! _Naruto_, s'écria Iruka.

Inutile d'en faire plus, l'ombre du jeune garçon blond était maintenant hors de vue.

— J'ai hâte que tu me pardonnes… Un bol de nouilles t'attend, promit-il, regrettant l'absence de Naruto.

Celui-ci poursuivit sa course effrénée, refoulant par tous les moyens possibles les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues striées de lignes noires. Il était seul. Personne aux alentours, ce qui le rassurait grandement. Il ne voulait pas être gêné par ceux qui ne le tenaient pas dans son cœur. Non.

— Je veux juste être seul ! Partir de cet endroit… J'ai besoin d'un lieu qui m'accepte tel que je suis… qui m'aime simplement... pria-t-il entre deux reniflements.

Il courut à en perdre haleine, restant infertile au point de côté qui lui trouait la respiration. L'ardeur de s'enfuir lui était beaucoup trop imposante pour qu'il puisse s'attarder sur la douleur oppressante au creux de son abdomen. Les arbres défilaient, réduisant sa vision à une couleur, celle du vert. L'isolement l'attirait à une vitesse fulgurante, emprisonnant Naruto de ses vils tentacules noircis.

Naruto ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il en n'avait cure, pourvu qu'il disparaisse entre les feuilles Malachite des buissons imposants qui parsemaient les lieux. Avec toute la végétation, une part de lui-même était étonnée de ne pas s'être déjà heurter contre un tronc. Oops. Avait-il pensé trop rapidement ?

Car une intense force le frappa de plein fouet. Il tomba à la renverse, les bras en croix, s'interrogeant très sérieusement sur la raison de son écroulement. Un tronc, comme il se l'était imaginé ? _Sûrement pas_, pensa-t-il. Une puissante énergie imbibée de chakra lui inonda l'esprit. Qui était-ce ? Il essuya prestement ses larmes puis se hissa en deux temps trois mouvements.

Son interlocuteur venait sans doute de faire pareil, car il entendit très clairement des tissus se froisser dus à la hâte.

Il tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux impénétrable. À qui appartenait-elle ? Et il réalisa.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Seul ce petit morveux pouvait être doté de bousiers à la place des yeux.

Naruto lui darda un regard sombre, effaçant vivement l'amertume qui constellait sa pâle figure. Ô qu'il ne pouvait pas le blairer, celui-là !

— T'as un problème ? attaqua sèchement Sasuke.  
>— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'cherches, là ? répondit Naruto du tac au tac, pas le moins du monde intimidé.<p>

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'un bruit mât interrompit leur joute verbale.

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, légèrement intrigués. Bien que Sasuke n'en fasse rien paraître, il s'interrogeait sur la cause de tout ce raffut. L'envie de froncer les sourcils sous l'étonnement lui effleura l'esprit lorsqu'il vit un bandeau frontal exposé sur l'herbe fraîche.

Toujours d'un même et unique mouvement, Naruto et Sasuke se jetèrent à pieds joints, agrippant tous les deux leur étrange trouvaille. De quel village caché appartenait-il ? Celui d'un ennemi ? Les questions se répercutaient dans la boîte crânienne de Naruto.

Saura-t-il bientôt la réponse ?

Peu lui importait. Car une autre question infiniment plus importante lui agressait déjà le cerveau : quelle était cette secousse quelque part au niveau de son nombril ? Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et il n'arrivait plus à lâcher le bandeau frontal qui sembla l'entraîner comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs...

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

_« Ô tristesse ! On passe la moitié de sa vie à attendre ceux qu'on aimera et l'autre moitié à quitter ceux qu'on aime. »_  
>Victor Hugo<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

**Le saviez-vous ?**  
>Le 29 mars 1974, soit il y a exactement 40 ans, Mariner 10 devenait la première sonde à survoler Mercure. Cette sonde est également la première à utiliser l'assistance gravitationnelle d'une planète, à savoir en l'occurrence Vénus, pour modifier sa vitesse et sa trajectoire afin d'atteindre sa destination.<p>

**Hey**

Écrire une review est le meilleur geste que vous pouvez avoir envers moi, envers les auteurs en général. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, le temps de changer une musique sur YouTube, le temps de rechercher la définition du mot 'hermine', le temps d'insérer un filter sur Fanfiction point net, le temps de maudire le fait que le site soit rempli de fics anglaises et non françaises, le temps de tomber raide dingue d'un manga, le temps de réaliser que votre vie est rongée par les livres. Tout ça est très rapide. Aussi rapide que de taper une review :)


End file.
